Little Mister Possessive
by la.bella.vita13
Summary: 'Meet u later, my love' read his wife's text message, sent from an unknown number. This called for an emergency jealousy freak-out session. Because when it came to Mikan and other men, Natsume had mastered the art of freaking out.


**Little Mister Possessive**

'_Meet u later, my love' read his wife's text message, sent from an unknown number. This called for an emergency jealousy freak-out session. Because when it came to Mikan and other men, Natsume had mastered the art of freaking out._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I wish.<br>**

This was a collaboration with **This Pen Is Red** (slightly, because she gave me some of the ideas and words) before her incident, and so it is dedicated to her. I found it, and finished it today. :P

Dedicated to all of those who hate misunderstandings, and lumiXx, with whose random review inspired me to write this fic.

© La Bella Vita 13

* * *

><p>Her petite brunette head rested on the side of the bed next to his. Somehow, with her head tilted to the correct angle at the given time, her body seemed to be pouring some of the youth she had within her naïve self to his body. He loved that about her, if anything.<p>

Love was quite the feminine emotion. After marriage, he decided it was necessary to affirm his manliness by assuring that his head rested slightly higher than hers, with _two_ pillows stacked under it instead of the usual _one_. He was caught in the perfect romance.

He watched the fish tank that was close to his face, and wondered why people always incorporated love with fish. _Catching a good fish_, _there are more fish in the sea_, it didn't make any sense to him. In the same train of thought, he imaged his wife as a fish_. She was definitely a blowfish. Cute on the outside, but get close, and she'll blow up._

It was time to wake up, and when the alarm clock reminded them with its constant screeching, they slowly dragged themselves to their designated positions. His wife hurried out the door before him, as her job started hours ahead of his.

The house was admittedly lonely without her around; he felt as though he was a little kitten in need of its owner. _How unmanly_. He concluded the solution to the problem. He would make himself a cup of coffee. Only caffeine would help him to fill that hole of her temporarily. As he prepared it for himself, it came to the point where he had to wait. Seconds past. _Minutes _past.

He groaned. The coffee was taking a _millennium _to create itself. He looked at it at eye-level, and noticing little change, realized that he didn't want coffee anymore.

Natsume wasn't a patient man. Never had been, really.

The one time that he truly fell in love, he dove head first, the alpha male of a clan killing any other potential love rival in his way, even if that were to be his best friend.

_Ah yes_. He remembered that ugly feeling of jealousy that he first felt when Mikan danced with his best friend. It was a parasite, eating away at his self-control and good mannerisms. Ruka's hand on her waist, _touching her_, was just unbearable for him. _So what did he do?_ The only logical thing present in the situation was to walk away, and give her the silent treatment forever, as a child would, to try to gain affection desperately.

That was ten-fifteen years ago. Today, things were different. Today, he had a good balance of wit and insanity inside of him to stick by his one true love with no doubts.

_But suppose today, for any strange unobserved reason, included a resurrection of that side of him_? He shook the thought off, and tried to amend his already tainted mental state by staring at the vibrating phone she left behind.

_1 New Message_, it read.

It would have been morally unjust to open it in her stead. He knew _that_. Yet it was the lonely hour of 7 in the morning, that of which he couldn't fully function. And so, despite the mental warnings of extreme yells by her, he half-heartedly clicked 'open_'_.

_Meet u l8r, my love. - Sam_

_Holy shit_.

She was cheating on him. He had married a cheater. A dirty little _cheater_.

Just like that, he had entered the universe of the insecure.

The first few thoughts were too fast to be comprehensible even for him, and a sudden pang of sorrow followed. _Hadn't he been enough? _ They were so in love. Was that not true now?

Another dilemma arose amidst all the chaos. How was he going to tell her that he knew?

He would play it casual. When she comes home from work, he would be sitting in the corner of the room, shifting through a book. Then, he would look at her and ask her how her day was.

She would probably say 'fine', or 'great', or something rather _optimistic_, and that's when he'd reveal her. Her and her _lies_.

He'd tell her: 'Didn't those vows you made mean _anything_ to you?' And she'd come crying to him-

Wait. He didn't want her to cry. _He didn't want to be the one to make her cry._ That _couldn't_ work.

He would make her guilty, and fess up without him even prying. When she walks into the room happily as she usually does, he would, unnaturally overflowing with romantic acts, treat her like a queen. He would pamper her and explain how much he treasures her.

Then, she'd break out crying-

_Again_ with the crying. It was crossed off the list.

He imagined fifteen of these different scenarios in his head, all of which were no good. They inevitably ended up with her crying, or his heart being completely broken. Not that it wasn't already, but it only reminded him that she enjoyed the company of someone other than him. It hurt even more than even if he had said something to hurt her, he _knew_, he was in the right.

He knew just who to consult, and dialled a familiar number. "Ruka. She's cheating on me."

It sounded like he had just woken up. "What? Natsume?"

"She's _cheating_ on me." Natsume repeated, with a variety to the emphasis.

"What? Why would she? You're just paranoid."

As he explained the situation thoroughly, he was appalled to find Ruka laugh on the other end of the line.

"Look, Natsume. People cheat if they're _unsatisfied_. Do you think she's unsatisfied with you?" Natsume struggled for words to say. Ruka ended the conversation swiftly: "That's something to think about. Now _goodbye._"

Some form of wall snapped within him as he turned off the phone, and he started going _completely_ _ballistic_. Stomping all the way to her office, searching for answers.

There he found her, talking with her co-workers. Seeing that they were female, he released some stress with a sigh. Since he came all the way there, he didn't miss an opportunity to eavesdrop. Maybe she was going to reveal vital information about her affair.

"I keep telling Natsume to cool it off a little, you know?" Mikan said baldly. "Like this one time, we went to the grocery, and someone cut in front of us. He was starting to get really _really_ annoyed, and bluntly told her off to the cashier. I was so embarrassed."

They all nodded around her. "I feel your pain." One woman claimed, "Tom did the same thing just yesterday."

Finally finding a fault in him that she didn't like, he immediately knew that she was cheating. So she _was_ unsatisfied. He felt it to be necessary to approach her.

"You _cheater_." He spat as he appeared from the side of the room, and chanted it like a little immature second grader.

Mikan looked over at him, "What? Cheating on what?"

"On _me_." Her jaw dropped.

"No, I didn't." She said defensively, and her frown was starting to become serious.

He began ranting: "I trusted you. When I said those vows in the wedding, I meant them. I can't believe you'd do something like that to me. Don't you love me anymore? _And who the hell is Sam, huh_? Some dude you were thinking of having your kids with?"

"_No_. That's my co-worker, a _woman_. She wanted to share her pains of being newly married to an asshole who totally doesn't understand her. And because I could _relate_, I said sure."

A moment of silence. Complete, dead, deafening silence. And thus his fate was concluded: he was a corpse ready to be sent back to his grave.

But before anything, she spoke:

"Ugh. Damn you men and your testosterone. You always think so impatiently and jump to conclusions." She rolled her eyes. "You _jerk,_ Natsume. After all of our time together, how could I _not_ love you?"

It was all the assurance he needed, and despite being on the verge of being vaporized, he smiled.

_He definitely caught a good blowfish._

* * *

><p>Any other random reviews, anybody? I'll look forward to them. :D<p> 


End file.
